Haru's Grandfather
by AvatarGospel
Summary: Aang and friends miss King Bumi and want to visit him. They also meet many unexpecting things.
1. Chapter 1: The Return of Haru

Chapter 1: The return of Haru

Aang, Katara, and Sokka are walking down the road hunting for some sticks on the roads for a campfire. It is a cold night and nearly time for the sun to set. Aang then had something in his mind.

"I kinda miss Bumi." spoke Aang "I wish there was some way to get there quickly, like we could teleport there instantly or something."

"Well we still are in the Earth Kingdom area, aren't we?" said Katara "We shouldn't be too far from Omashu."

"You know if you're going to go to Omashu just to see a crazy nut then you can count me out!" said Sokka giving a smirkish look on his face.

Aang and Katara laughed. Then Aang said "Well too bad you're going to miss another feast! I bet they have a lot of great food there!" Then Momo came down from the trees with a few nuts in his hands. He gave a happy sound to Aang considering he said "food". 

Katara giggled a bit and said "I guess Momo wants to really go." 

"Let's go back to the campsite and get Appa!" Aang exclaimed. He seemed overly-excited for this whole incident.

"We shouldn't leave today." said Sokka. "It's almost too dark out and we have no lights or anything to find the site. We should just go back now and carry whatever we have."

"Although I am looking forward to seeing King Bumi again, I have to agree with Sokka." Katara said. "I'll go to the river really quick to gather some water for the night. You two just go back to the camp and I'll meet you back there."

"Alright." Aang said "See ya soon."

Katara left to the North part of the forest toward the river. When she got there, she heard a loud booming noise not far from her. It seemed to be coming from the river that Katara was heading to. She quickly dashed there and saw someone. Someone with long hair, and in an earthbender uniform. She saw him earthbending, nonetheless she had seen him before. It was Haru!

"Haru!" Katara shouted to him. She dashed toward him, giving him a small hug. 

"Katara!" Haru exclaimed. He was shocked to see her. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I had the same thought. What are you doing, earthbending at this hour?" 

"I was just practicing since I have a small battle tomorrow morning. I need to learn some good earthbending moves soon! What are you doing here yourself?"

"I came to get some water for our campsite. If you want, you can stay with us for the night! I'm sure Aang and Sokka would love to see you again."

"That would be very nice. Thank you Katara!"

"We can help back you up in your fight too." Katara waterbended some water into a bottle. "I'm sure you could use some assistance." 

"You never know who you'll be up against."

Katara laughed a little "You think I'd give up easily like that? Especially for a great friend like you" She smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Katara"

"It's no problem. Come on, let's go back to the campsite."

Katara were getting closer to the campsite, but they saw some fire nation soldiers heading their was. There were three soldiers along with a captain.

"Quick!" Haru said "Hide behind the trees!" Eventually the fire nation people were coming close to the tree that they were hiding behind. Once they past the line, Haru released three stone spikes from the ground injuring the soldiers.

"Who's there?" shouted the captain with rage. "Show yourselves!" 

Katara raised some water from the river and carried it with her. She dropped the water behind the captain and ran in front of him. The captain threw some fire at Katara but Haru used his earthbending to create a stone wall in front of her eliminating the fire. Katara took her puddle and performed the Water Whip on him. Haru raised a boulder from the ground and hovered it above the lying body.

"Oh please spare me! I didn't even do anything to you!" cried the captain.

"Next time don't get in our way!" said Haru and he closed his hands, releasing the boulder and letting gravity do its work. The body was very injured and nearly fully paralyzed.

"Well enough of that." said Katara "Let's go back to the campsite."

"I agree. It seems you have really improved on your waterbending ever since I saw you." said Haru. He smiled greatly at Katara. She blushed a little. Eventually they reached the campsite where Aang and Sokka cooked the food from their pack above the campfire.

"Well look who's back!" said Sokka smiling "Long time no see, Haru."

"It's nice to see you too, Sokka. Same with you, Aang." said Haru. 

"So what brings you here?" asked Aang

"I saw Katara coming my way while I was practicing my earthbending." Haru explained. "Also I am heading to Omashu tomorrow." 

"That's great!" cheered Aang "We're wanting to go there ourselves!" 

"Well... maybe" murmured Sokka looking a little ticked off.

"That's perfect!" said Haru "I'm visiting my grandfather there." 

"Perhaps we could meet him while we're there."

"Okay our food's ready." said Sokka "We might as well eat then rest. We're heading for Omashu at dawn."

"Actually..." said Katara "Haru needs to battle someone tomorrow. He might need our help..."

"Well look who's back!" said Sokka smiling "Long time no see, Haru."

"It's nice to see you too, Sokka. Same with you, Aang." said Haru. 

"So what brings you here?" asked Aang

"I saw Katara coming my way while I was practicing my earthbending." Haru explained. "Also I am heading to Omashu tomorrow." 

"That's great!" cheered Aang "We're wanting to go there ourselves!" 

"Well... maybe" murmured Sokka looking a little ticked off.

"That's perfect!" said Haru "I'm visiting my grandfather there." 

"Perhaps we could meet him while we're there."

"Okay our food's ready." said Sokka "We might as well eat then rest. We're heading for Omashu at dawn."

"Actually..." said Katara "Haru needs to battle someone tomorrow. He might need our help..."


	2. Chapter 2: Haru\'s Battle

Chapter 2: Haru's Battle

It is near dawn and Katara has awoken from a dream. She then hears some noises and footsteps. It seemed to be some earthbenders. Two were in an ordinary uniform while the captain had a robe-like uniform with the colors of a regular uniform. He wore a somewhat tall hat and had a small nose. He had a straight-lined scar right on his forehead. He also had a cape down to his ancles on the back of his uniform. 

"Haru!" spoke the captain "Get up and fight!" The voice approached the campsite closer and closer.

"Everyone!" shouted Katara waking everyone up "Someone's coming!"

"It must be him." said Haru "It's Aiyu. He is the one who demands to have a match with me."

"And we'll back you up!" said Aang cheerfully

"Ah Haru!" said Aiyu "I've been looking for you all morning! Have a nice sleep?"

"Enough talk." said Haru angrily "Let's just get this over with." 

"Very well." said Aiyu.

"Let's do this, Haru!" said Katara.

"Humph!" laughed Aiyu "You must be a great coward if you are in need for assistance. I want to face you alone!"

"You can do this Haru!" cheered Katara. Aiyu removed his cape and got in a stance of an intermediate earthbender. He made a fist and raised it straight up, sending a boulder flying up right underneath Haru's feet.

"He's not going to do it, Katara." said Sokka "It's either now or never you help him! Not to mention the last time you'll even see him."

"I know he can do this Sokka!" said Katara. Haru was laying on the ground already nearly unconscious. He used his earthbending to help himself up. He slid his foot on the ground toward Aiyu creating a mudslide line toward him. Aiyu stomped his foot making him leap out of the mudslide's path. Aiyu quickly counterattacked Haru with another boulder. He formed it in front of him and kicked it toward Haru. Then Haru formed a fist and punched the boulder splitting it in half! Suddenly, Haru's hands glowed yellowish like an aura. He formed a heavy fist, concentrating energy in the ground and stomped his foot on the ground with full force. Haru created a quake straight toward Aiyu! The quake was too fast that Aiyu wasn't able to evade in time. Haru finished him off with a boulder he formed form the ground. He levatated it over Aiyu's body.

"Any last words?" Haru sneered at him "You seem to be the real coward here. You're supposed to be the most experienced earthbender known in history!"

"No..." Aiyu thought "How can I lose to... such a kid? I shall never let this happen!"

"Time's up!" Haru said "Guess this is the end of your life!" Haru released the fist and the boulder smashed on Aiyu's body. The battle was finally over.

"Wow you've really improved on your earthbending ever since we saw you!" said Aang impressively.

"Hehe." laughed Haru feeling slightly special "Well that's what happens when you practice your bending!"

"Well I guess we should go to Omashu." Aang said "Come on, Haru. Appa can give you a ride!"

"I guess that would be fine." said Haru. Everyone packed their supplies and packed it on the ten-ton bison.

"Appa, yip-yip!" commanded Aang. Appa flew from the ground and departed the forest. Once they left, an assassin-like warrior came along the trail. He saw Aiyu's body underneath the boulder Haru smashed on him. 

"What...? Who could have done this?" said the warrior in horror. He dashed away hoping no one would ambush him. He disappeared in the fog.

The group on Appa were about halfway. Then a conversation started. 

"Say, Katara," said Haru. "Thanks for letting me be with you. I probably couldn't have done it without that."

Katara smiled "It's no problem. So your business is do do something for your grandfather at Omashu?"

"I'm just visiting him." said Haru "But I might do a few errands for him, although I've been hearing he's been acting a bit strange lately."

"Perhaps you can calm him down when we visit him if he's going crazy." Sokka insisted.

"Well we never know what will happen." said Haru.

"Hey, there's Omashu!" said Aang with excitement as he pointed at the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: King Bumi is a Grandfather?

Chapter 3: King Bumi is a Grandfather?

After a small adventure, Aang and company finds Omashu where Aang's friend, King Bumi lives in. But is he really a king? Aang and party walk toward the gate entrance of Omashu where three earthbending soldiers stand.

"Halt!" shouted one of them which was preparing to earthbend at Aang.

"What do you think you're doing here?" said another soldier. "Don't even try to spy on us you fire nation..." He paused and saw that Haru was with them. "Oh my gosh!" He bowed down to Aang "My deepest apologies, sir! I had no idea that sir Haru was with you. Please proceed! Men, open the gate!"

Two earthbenders opened the Omashu entrance walls and Aang and his group walked in the town they hadn't been in a while. The earth kingdom, Omashu.

"Wow it's been a while since we've been here!" said Katara with joy. 

"Well duh..." pouted Sokka "Why do you think we're here in the first place?"

Aang gave a huge grin, looking at the mail supply in which Bumi and him rode on the rock carts when they were young. "I bet someone wants to go on a ride!"

"Oh no!" said Sokka with a little temper in him. "We are NOT going on that thing again! Before we must have gone about a hundred miles an hour! I practically threw up." Sokka turned his head away from every rock cart he saw seeming he didn't want to remember anything that happened last time they were in Omashu. "Look, we've come here to see that jack-in-the-box man."

"Would you like to see my grandfather?" Haru asked. "I'm sure he would be pleased to see you."

"Sure we wouldn't mind." Katara said. They all approached the center palace in the town.

"Say, Sokka." said Aang "Doesn't this place seem a bit familiar?" 

"I'll say." said Sokka. "But where are we? This place or anything here doesn't ring a bell." They all approached to the middle of the palace, the chamber.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka all heard a very familiar, cranky voice. "I wanted three gold pieces not three silver pieces!"

"Uh oh." said Haru "He's definately not in a mood."

"It can't be." said Sokka in shock. "So lemme get this straight. Your grandfather is that nuthead?"

"He is the king here." said Haru.

"Also my friend! Bumi!" interrupted Aang. "Hey Bumi, over here!" 

King Bumi glanced at Aang and the couple, but he wasn't proud to see Aang. Instead he threw a quake straight at him! Aang and his gang evaded the treturous quake.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sokka "He's gone MAD!"

"So you've decided to show up again, Haru." said Bumi. "You are in great debt! So do you have the cash?" Bumi was very angry. 

"Well not necessarily..." but before he could finish his sentence, Bumi stomped his foot cracking the ground underneath him.

"What do you mean 'not enough'?" He shouted "I want my 300 Gold Pieces now!" Aang and Katara were very worried on how Bumi was acting.

"King, what do you think you're doing?" Haru said with a little horror. "You're crazy to hurt your own friend!"

"Haru you have ticked me off enough!" said Bumi. "Aang you're coming with me!"

"What?" Aang said confused. "What did I ever do?"

"You are the Avatar!" said Bumi.

"Well we all know that." said Sokka.

"Silence, boy!" shouted Bumi as he threw a stone near Sokka. "Aang I am going to take you to the fire nation whether you like it or not!" 

Suddenly the assassin-like came in and shouted "King Bumi! Someone has destroyed sir Aiyu! It must have been somesort of powerful earthbender!"

"Hmmm..." hummed Bumi "Earthbender, eh? Then it must have been one of you two!" he said as he pointed at Aang and Haru.

"So what I did it!" confessed Haru "He shouldn't have battled me in the first place!"

"Hmmm..." hummed Bumi again "Haru, I'll deal with you later! As for you, Aang..." He paused for a bit and then resumed smiling "You're going down!" Aang was scared for his life.


	4. Chapter 4: The Grand ShowOff!

Chapter 4: The Grand Show-off!

"Open the Arena!" commanded King Bumi. Three earthbenders opened the doors to a large arena, almost the size of a football field! The arena seemed familiar to Aang. He fought Bumi once when he was captured by the earth kingdom. Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Haru sat on the audience seats together watching with horror.

"This is not good." worried Sokka.

"Don't worry Sokka" said Katara "He has defeated Bumi once, he can do it again."

"Yes but did he fall on the ground?" asked Sokka.

"Aang and you guys believed in me when I fought back there." said Haru "Now it's my turn to help him."

"Now." said Bumi staring at Aang "Let's dance!" Bumi stomped his foot with all might and made a stone pillar and pushed it straight toward Aang at high speed. The pillar smashes on Aang sending him flying toward the back of the room. He quickly arose.

"Bumi, I don't understand. I don't want to fight you!" said Aang trying to persuade him.

"I will capture you even if I need to kill you!" he shouted. He rose three spires from the ground and hurled them toward Aang again. He quickly evaded the spikes and dashed toward Bumi. Aang threw an air ball toward Bumi but the puff of air just wore off of Bumi's large, old, strong muscles.

"Your air tricks won't work this time, boy!" said Bumi while he raised his hand, levatating two boulders. He hurled them both toward Aang but he evaded them again. But then he made a mudslide with his feet which trapped Aang.

Bumi laughed at Aang "Well seems like that this was much easier than I thought." he said. Aang put some pressure in the trapped ground he was in and he broke the ground where he was. "Grrr... You have irritated me for the last time, Airbender!" Bumi's hands and raised, rising a giant boulder. Aang swifted his feet on the ground creating a gust of wind with incredible power on the ground, tripping Bumi and dropping the boulder. He also gathered some sand with his airball and hurled it at Bumi's face blinding him. 

"Argh!" screamed Bumi. He rised many rocks and spires and threw them toward Aang. He split the ground in many places and created many spires from the ground and rised them. Aang was close to being hit and injured. Bumi rised one last giant boulder, but then Aang saw some water on the ground. Aang could waterbend since he had learned Katara's techniques. Aang gathered some water and preformed the Water Whip on Bumi. Apparently it was too late. Bumi hurled the boulder straight toward Aang at a very high velocity.


	5. Chapter 5: The Miraculous Earthbending

Chapter 5: The Miraculous Earthbending

"Aang!" Katara shouted with tremendous fear.

"No..." Sokka sighed.

"He's not going to make it..." said Haru upsettingly.

Momo growled with an upset expression. The boulder is coming toward Aang very fast. Suddenly, he's hit. Katara cried on Sokka's shoulder hugging his arm. Sokka patted her on the back with a little tear on his face.

"Aang..." Haru said with a great sigh. Aang was burried underneath the boulder with heavy pressure on top of him. Suddenly, there was a glow coming from Aang's forehead arrow and arm arrows. It glowed a yellowish color instead of a blue color like when Aang triggered his Avatar spirit at the Air Temple. Suddenly, the ground shook very heavily that Bumi could barely stand. He fell butt first on the ground. 

Haru said in shock, "What in the world is that?" He looked at where Aang is. Katara wept the tears on Sokka's shoulder and looked at Aang as well and Sokka did too. The boulder suddenly shattered into many pieces of stones. Aang rose quickly as if he wasn't even scratched. Aang then did an incredible thing. He rised one hand and he levatated three stones from the ground and above his hand like Haru did to remember his father that had been captured. He threw the rocks toward Bumi at great speed and stomped his foot to rise a pillar from the ground and launched it at Bumi sending him flying backwards. He cracked the ground unterneath there Bumi was standing and hovered it above the ground along with him. He rised another pillar up high and collapsed the levatating stones, sending Bumi toward the ceiling and falling down the ground hard. Aang rised one last boulder and threw it with all the force he had. Bumi was crushed between the boulder and the wall and trapped with little air left to breath.

They all stared in shock as the light on Aang's arrows dimmed. They vanished completely and he collapsed right on the ground.

"Aang!" cried Katara. She and Haru jumped in the arena and helped Aang up off of the ground.

Aang moaned and opened his eyes "Urgh... What happened?" Aang's vision was very faint, he could barely see anything. Katara pointed at where King Bumi was.

"No..." Aang sighed. "I couldn't have..."

"I'm so sorry, Aang." said Katara very depressingly. She could already see the tears from Aang's eyes.

"Grandfather..." sighed Haru. His eyes watered with tears as well. It was official, that the king of Omashu... Was dead.

(Back at the entrance of Omashu)

"It seems we won't be coming here anymore." said Sokka with depression. "Haru I am so sorry.

"Me too..." said Aang "I don't even know how I did it. I didn't want to. He was a great friend to me." Aang's eyes watered again with tears.

The King of Omashu, Aang's dearest friend, and Haru's grandfather all was in a better place and never will return to the earth kingdom.

**The End**


End file.
